


Спи, моя радость, усни...

by FemNapSolo



Category: Good Omens (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Witcher (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), Гоголь | Gogol (Movies), Притяжение | Attraction (2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Спой мне песню колыбельную,Буду слушать, в одеяло затаясь,Спой мне что-нибудь, ведь я же легковерная,Про маму, про добро, про нас.Фемки мои фемки поют друг другу колыбельныеДавно теплилась у меня это идея, и вот в один прекрасный день решила выплеснуться в таком формате.Большое спасибо за вдохновение проекту «Колыбельные мира» от MetronomeFilmsComp. Песни, в основном, будут народные, но, если и будут не фольклорные, то обязательно буду прописывать исполнителя и название.Также советую заглянуть в мой пабличек (ссылка ТУТЬ: https://vk.com/club188930165), там выкладываются вдохновляющие фотографии к данной работе и музыка, но всё равно к каждой главе буду прикладывать ссылку на пост. Приятного чтения!
Relationships: Artem/Valentin Lebedev, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Bilbo Baggins/Smaug, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, James Bond/Q, Nikolai Vasilyevich Gogol/Yakov Guro
Kudos: 6





	1. Ой гаю при Дунаю — Украинская колыбельная, Fem!Гуроголь

**Author's Note:**

> Немного отклонение от канона: представим, что ночь Небесного Сварога наступила позже, чем в событиях фильма.  
> Пост для атмосферы с музыкой: https://vk.com/club188930165?w=wall-188930165_94

Запястья ещё саднят от тугих верёвок, что затягивали казаки. Николина Васильевна резким движением растирает то одно, то другое, пытаясь этим убить и второго зайца: успокоить нервы. Потому что не может быть такого, что раз — и человек с того света вернулся. Да сама Гоголь жива только потому, что отец связался с нечистой силой и горит за это в аду. А тут — нате! — живая Яна Петровна с привычной глазу саркастичной улыбкой сидит напротив, оперевшись ладонями на трость. И смотрит с участием, как продрогнувшая Никки отпаивает себя горячим травяным чаем, хвалит за успехи в расследовании, словом, будто ничего и не было.  
— Так, значит, Вы всё время были рядом? — невзначай интересуется Гоголь. Почему-то это вопрос становится ей важнее, чем все заданные предыдущие о чудесном спасении следовательницы.  
— Скажем так, находилась поблизости, — глаза цвета настоявшегося кампари проницательно смотрят, в душу заглядывают юной панночке, говорят одним взглядом: «Я всё знаю, теперь я рядом». Гоголь отводит смущённый взгляд.

Николина приходит в комнату Яны Петровны после полуночи. Ей не спится, да и нет мочи спать, когда не верится в такое чудо. Гоголь встаёт на колени перед кроватью женщины, не пугаясь сквозняка, блуждающего по половицам, и принимается наблюдать за спящей Яной Петровной. Тонкие тёмные волосы, где-то с сединой, размётаны по подушке и даже в таком виде схожи с причудливой укладкой. Грудь вздымается от мерного дыхания в спокойном сне. Николина не решается коснуться смуглой, немного шершавой на ощупь ладони и лишь смиренно сидит, поникнув головой.

Песнь приходит сама собой: сначала неясный мотив, мягкое гортанное мурчание голосом панночки. Рот раскрывается сам собой, тянет первую протяжную ноту вполголоса, так что стрекот сверчков перекрывает мелодичный напев. Никки и не пытается их заглушить, напротив, их звуки дополняют получающуюся песню.

Ой у гаю, при Дунаю,  
Соловей щебече,  
Вiн свою всю пташину,  
До гніздечка кличе.

Едва ли Николина Васильевна помнит себя после горящей хаты Ганны.  
Свой возглас «Яна Петровна!» отдаёт набатом в ушах, кажется, даже вторит ему несколько раз, и звонкое эхо леса возвращает его обладательнице голоса. Что она забыла в лесу? Как здесь оказалась?  
Всё так маловажно, несущественно, и собственная жизнь кажется такой никчёмной, когда с ней нет рядом…  
— Яна Петровна! — кличет Гоголь на опушке, и получает в ответ пустоту. Соловей не дозвался своей пташки.

Ой тюх-тюх тюх-тюх-тюх-тюх —  
Соловей щебече,  
Вiн свою всю пташину,  
До гніздечка кличе.

Горькие слёзы льются в чистые воды озера. Сидящая на берегу алкает утопиться в нём. Но сострадающие мавки не дают погрузится в пучину, насильно выталкивают из своих вод, слушая скорбную песнь отчаявшейся панны.

Ой у гаю, при Дунаю  
Там музика грає:  
Бас гуде, скрипка плаче,  
Милий мiй гуляє.

Один за одним женский голос присоединяется к песне, создавая подобие хора с надрывным плачем. Николина позволяет им расчесать свои спутанные волосы, освободить пряди от застрявших листьев и веток, водрузить на себя венок из полевых цветов и увести себя в хоровод.

Ой у гаю при Дунаю  
Знаю сама долю.  
Плачу тужу ще й ридаю  
Милий за тобою.

Воспоминания смазываются пеленой слёз перед глазами, и песнь прерывается тихим всхлипом. Только вот капли, стекающие по молочным щёкам не упадут, как ожидалось, на половицы, а впитаются в ткань дорогой сорочки, источающей аромат изысканных французских духов.  
— Соловей мой, — ласково обращается Гуро, поднимая дрожащую от волнения панночку с колен. Гоголь льнёт всем тонким станом к горячему и желанному телу рядом, и Яна Петровна ничего не имеет против.  
— Завтра споёшь ещё? Для меня? — спрашивает Яна Петровна, провожая девушку до кровати, и Никки согласно кивает, укладываясь рядом с женщиной.  
И им не нужно других слов, чтобы понять друг друга. Достаточно пока целомудренного поцелуя в лоб перед сном для неискушенной ласками панночки, чтобы та просияла. Достаточно быть рядом. Достаточно быть живой.

Ведь тогда, у озера с мавками, Яна Петровна Гуро была поблизости.


	2. Oyfn veg shteyt a boym — Еврейская колыбельная, Fem!Черик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За атмосферой этой работы сюда: https://vk.com/club188930165?w=wall-188930165_95

— Meine kleine Maus, — негромко произнесла Эрика, но в тишине комнаты, прерываемой только тиканьем маятника старинных антикварных часов и стуком переставляющихся шахматных фигур, с её стальным голосом получилось несколько громче, чем следовало бы. Вихрастая макушка шоколадного цвета волос вскинулась кверху, и Чарли, окончательно потерявшая всё внимание к шахматной доске от этого ласкового «мышонок», с немым вопросом уставилась на женщину напротив.  
— Пора ложиться спать, — напоминает Леншерр, указательным пальцем постукивая по циферблату своих наручных часов. Ксавье фыркает: если бы она не знала истинное происхождение металлокинетика, то, наверняка, предположила бы, что та немка от мозга до костей, идеальный образец арийки, у которой всё всегда по расписанию.  
Чарли убегает от ответа, паясничает, пряча лукавую улыбку в бокале с виски. Но и его отнимают точеные пальцы — резко, не давая допить до дна, — а само тело девушки поднимают на руки и несут, будто бы профессорша ничего и не весит. Для передвижения есть коляска, ступенькоход и подъёмник, всё по последнему слову техники, но с возвращением металлокинетика в особняк Икс профессоршу носят исключительно на руках.  
— Эй, ты же знаешь, я так быстро не усну, — поджимает пухлые губы Ксавье, скидывая с себя тёмно-синий кардиган и выверенным движением запуская его на спинку стула. Эрика закатывает глаза, поднимается, чтобы расправить ткань, и совершенно не ожидает, что в следующее мгновение почти в её лицо прилетит кружевной бюстгальтер. Леншерр разворачивается, ожидая увидеть девушку, обнажённую по пояс, но на Чарли, озорно показывающей язык, уже есть верх пижамы.  
«Вроде профессор, а ведёт себя, как ребёнок», — рассуждает про себя Эрика и заключает, что именно из-за этой детской непринуждённости Ксавье находится на одной волне со своими учениками. Если бы телепат полностью владела своим телом, то наверняка бы постоянно болтала ногами в воздухе, как это делала до Кубы. А сейчас, сейчас она позволяет с себя снимать немного свободные в талии брюки, безмолвно наблюдая за неподвижными ногами.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — голос Эрики возвращает в реальность, вырывает прочь от тягостных дум, где Ксавье — одинокий человек с «ограниченными возможностями», и у неё нет никого в поддержку, даже Леншерр. Особенно Леншерр. Металлокинетик всегда особо чувствует такие перемены настроения, и каждый раз спасают прикосновения и разговоры. Эрика, на всякий случай, гладит своей прохладной ладонью пухлую щёку Чарли, и та даже выдаёт робкую улыбку.  
— Может колыбельную? Мне мама никогда не пела на ночь, не до этого было, — умело давит на жалость Ксавье, даже мордашку делает расстроенную, будто бы Эрика не различит наигранность и истинные эмоции.  
— Маленький манипулятор, — скалится Леншерр своей акульей улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба, закутывая профессоршу в пуховое одеяло.

_Oyfn veg shteyt a boym,  
Shteyt er ayngeboygn,  
Ale feygl funem boym  
Zaynen zikh tsefloygn._

_Dray keyn mayrev, dray keyn mizrekh,  
Un der resht — keyn dorem,  
Un dem boym gelozt aleyn  
Hefker far dem shturem._

Идиш на слух очень похож на немецкий, некоторые звуки режут ухо, звучат грубее, но в исполнении Эрики слова звучат так, будто так оно и нужно. И первые строчки об одиноком дубе в песне про материнскую любовь кажутся такими важными. Может, в них и есть какой-то особый смысл, но Чарли едва его воспринимает, она и слова-то колыбельной понимает через раз. Зато припев лёгкий и запоминается сразу, что после второго куплета Ксавье подпевает:

_Yam-tari-tari, tari-tari-tari-tam,  
Yam-tari-tari, tari-tari-tari-tari-tam_

_Zog ikh: -mame, s'iz a shod  
Dayne sheyne oygn  
Un eyder vos un eyder ven,  
Bin ikh mir a foygl._

_Kh'heyb di fligl, s'iz mir shver,  
Tsu fil, tsu fil zakhn,  
Hot di mame ongeton  
Ir feygele, dem shvakhn._

Что-то идёт не так: голос Эрики дрожит, а затем оседает, становясь с каждой нотой тише и тише, но не смолкает, песнь ещё идет, а маленький мальчик всё пытается вырваться из-под чересчур заботливого маминого крыла и полететь петь к одинокому дубу. Ситуация ухудшается, вещи в комнате начинают дрожать, а затем взмывать в воздух. Чарли подмечает, что все они содержат металл: ручки Rolex одна за другой впиваются в стену комнаты, как дротики; зеркало трескается от напора сжимающей его металлической рамы; натужно кряхтит радиатор отопления, готовый сорваться с труб; повсюду порхают вешалки, бижутерия и прочие мелкие металлические предметы, создавая своеобразные движущиеся кольца. Ксавье не надо вторгаться в чужие мысли, чтобы понять, что Эрика вспоминает о своей матери и временах концлагеря. Телепат буквально слышит выстрел Шоу и следующую за этим острую боль и не находит ничего лучше, чем прижаться своими губами к чужим в качестве знака утешения.

Удивительно, но это срабатывает намного лучше, чем проникновение в голову, потому что волны отчаяния и муки затихают. Чарли позволяет Эрике целовать себя так долго, как того ей хочется, отдавая часть того, что жизнь не сумела додать Леншерр — любови. А Ксавье и не против: если любить, то с лихвой, чтобы на двоих хватило.

У них обеих мокрые от слёз щеки, и Чарли проводит пальцами, размазывая по коже потёкшую подводку, и виновато, будто нашкодивший школьник, говорит:  
— Прости, Эрика, плохая была идея.  
Леншерр не злится, наоборот, возвращает себе акулью ухмылку:  
— Значит так надо было. Теперь, вспоминая эту песню, я буду думать о тебе.  
Чарли лучезарно улыбается в ответ.

В прошлый раз Эрика напевала эту песню Шоу с монетой в голове, в следующие разы эта песня будет звучать только в комнате профессора Икс.


	3. Z popielnika na Wojtusia — Польская колыбельная, Fem!Глютик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: https://vk.com/club188930165?w=wall-188930165_96  
> Ломовой — перевозящий тяжести.  
> Фидель — обозначение группы струнных смычковых инструментов, широко распространённых в средневековой Европе с IX века, прародитель скрипки.  
> Гузно — пятая точка, попа, задница.  
> Лабух — музыкант

— Лютик, Плотва тебе что, ломовой для твоей бренчащей поклажи? — бухтит Геральдина, испепеляя янтарём своих глаз новое приобретение барда, спрятанное в бархатном футляре. Ранимой душе Юлианы впору бы вспыхнуть и обидеться, но это же Гера, характер просто такой. Сейчас поворчит немного и успокоится, может, позднее осадит лошадь, чтобы сравняться с поступью менестреля и предложить сесть верхом. Да ведьмачка уже сожалеет о своих резких словах от затянувшегося молчания, а Плотва только подливает масла в огонь, пренебрежительно фыркает и всем взглядом так и говорит: «Мол, что ты бранишься, довезу я всё, лучше девчонку пригрей словом тёплым». Знает ведь о чувствах к Лютик, скотина понимающая.  
Только вот не умеет Геральдина в слова красивые, предел ораторства — жалящие оскорбления да сальные шутки с подъёбами, коим место в трактире среди пьяных рож. Но Лютик непритязательная, за годы совместного странствования с ведьмачкой, научилась парировать в ответ — плескаться ядом, как тёзка-цветок, стоит лишь дотронуться до тонкого стебелька:  
— Хочешь сказать, что моя фидель тяжелее, чем пудовые трофейные бошки, что ты привязываешь к седлу? Тебе так тяжело, Плотвичка?  
Лошадь мотает головой из стороны в сторону, обозначая тем самым отрицательный ответ. Юлиана победно улыбается, чешет копытную предательницу за ухом, а животина так и млеет.  
Геральдине только и остаётся, что дивиться: с каких пор суровая ведьмачья кобыла дозволяет в свой адрес такие нежности? А, наверное, с тех самых, как сама Геральдина пропала от этой светозарной улыбки и нежного влюбленного взгляда из-под пушистых ресниц. Глаза как осколки небесной синевы, что сейчас чересчур внимательно рассматривают ведьмачку на лошади вкупе с насмешливой улыбкой. И чарует всем видом своим как колдовством тёмным, что даже знаменитая Йеннифер из Венгерберга стоит в сторонке, не сумевшая удержать возле себя Белого Волка. Зато рядом со скромнягой бардом Геральдина застывает, как вкопанная, вместе с лошадью, слишком долго любуясь чертами Лютик. И так сильно застопорилась, что только от касания мягкой ладони, не приученной держать меч, оживает весь облик Геральдины. Юлиана тихо хихикает, смакуя двойную победу, в этот раз над ведьмачкой, но пепельноволосая добавляет всё же ложку дёгтя:  
— По мне так вторая лютня.  
Геральдина кивает в сторону фиделя в чехле и ждёт гневной тирады, о том, какая ведьмачка «глухая к искусству чурбанка». Но этого не происходит, Лютик лишь безнадёжно вздыхает, сообщая:  
— Ох, Гера, ты не представляешь, как глубоко ты ошибаешься!  
— Даже понятия не имею, — глумится ведьмачка.  
Юлиана что-то с секунду раздумывает, а затем её осеняет таким взглядом, из разряда которых обещается, как минимум, десятичасовой марафон «Ведьмаку заплатите…». Геральдине уже поплохело от этого взгляда и следующей фразы за ней:  
— Я сыграю тебе сегодня вечером!  
— Уважь, нет, — отмахивается от угрозы ведьмачка.  
— А вот и да! — если что-то и придёт в голову Лютик, то так просто она от этого не отступится.  
— Зараза…  
Геральдина ждёт вечера, как будущий висельник ожидает своей участи.

На их ночном привале ведьмачка максимально быстро расправляется с обустройством ночлега и поеданием ужина, как только можно, лишь бы не услышать: «А, кстати, я тебе же обещала…» На всякий случай, Геральдина заваливается на травяную подстилку, поворачиваясь к огню спиной и всем видом сообщая, что предпочтёт песнопениям крепкий и здоровый сон. И обычно это гарантированно срабатывало. Только вот у Лютик сегодня другие планы.  
Раскрытый чехол являет безмолвному лесу новомодный музыкальный инструмент, который девушка берёт в руки с затаённым дыханием. Ставит его к себе на колено на манер лютни и, непринужденно зажимая пальцами струны, выдаёт негромкие аккорды. Морщится, когда звук не выходит таким, как нужно, и достает из недр чехла прилагающийся смычок, укладывая фидель к себе на плечо. С непривычки Юлиане кажется, что он лежит неудобно, а потому бард елозит вместе с инструментом, пытается найти подходящее положение. Шорох рубашки и ёрзание одной неугомонной менестрельской задницы по траве порядком начинало раздражать нервы, и у старательно притворяющейся спящей Геральдины нахмурился лоб.  
«Почему у всех девушки как девушки, а у меня с шилом в гузно?» — мысленно сокрушалась ведьмачка.  
Но, когда смычок занёсся в воздухе, Лютик нашла ту позу, где всё чувствуется идеально. Шорохи сменились звуками инструмента, и для неутонченного слуха ведьмачки казалось, что это жалейка звучит, а не та лютне подобная вещица. Пара немного скрежетающих нот в исполнении отвыкшего от смычка барда, и вот рука уже привыкла, выводит мягче, и лучше получается. Геральдина так и не поняла, как из несвязных, разных по громкости и повторяющихся аккордов начала складываться лиричная мелодия, пусть несколько и с паузами. Вроде всё тот же перебор струн, но под конец каждого отрезка обязательно выдавалась долгая нота, растягиваемая движением дрожащего смычка. А затем и вовсе все аккорды пошли длинными, протяжными, будто бы плачет инструмент. И получалось действительно красиво, и ново.  
«С такой хреновиной на балах бы играть, а не в дремучем лесу», — подумала про себя Геральдина.  
«Хныкающая», как её прозвала мысленно ведьмачка, фидель издала ещё несколько звуков и смолкла. В эту продолжительную паузу напомнить бы грозным голосом, что тут вообще-то спят, и рулады не приветствуются, но Юлиана опередила Геральдину… запев.

Z popielnika na Wojtusia  
iskiereczka mruga.  
Chodź opowiem ci bajeczkę.  
Bajka będzie długa.

Что бы там не говорила Геральдина про голос Лютик, в своём деле она была непревзойдённой. И стародавняя польская колыбельная из её уст звучит сладостнее, чем если бы это делала Висенна. Сравнивая их двоих, ведьмачка невольно думает, что из Юлианы вышла бы отличная мать, рассказывающая своим детишкам — таким же шалопаям с небесными глазами — сказки. Одну из них Геральдина готова послушать сейчас.

Była sobie raz krуlewna,  
pokochała grajka,  
krуl wyprawił im wesele  
i skończona bajka.

На втором куплете «хныкающая» дополнила пение барда, гармонично сочетаясь с вокалом. Получался заедающий в голове мотив, но ведьмачке к такому не привыкать — у Лютик только такие баллады и бывают. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, даром, что колыбельная. Янтарные глаза осторожно раскрылись, наблюдая за отсветами от огня на деревьях и вслушиваясь в текст.  
«Krуlewna и grajka, значит?» — хмыкает ведьмачка, слушая короткий сказ о любви. Только вот, если Юлиана действительно лабух, то королевской кровью от Геральдины точно не пахло.

Była sobie Baba Jaga,  
Miała chatkę z masła,  
A w tej chatce same dziwy…  
Cyt! iskierka zgasła.

Ведьмачка задумывается на данном месте, представляя вместо мифической Бабы Яги вполне реальную кладбищенскую бабу, которая могла создать пряничный домик, чтобы загонять к себе детей и их пожирать… Пепельноволосая трясёт головой из стороны в сторону, прогоняя тревожные мысли и окончательно разворачиваясь к Лютик и изображая, что всё ещё дремлет. Впрочем, эту актёрскую игру уже было можно опустить за ненадобностью, ведь Юлиана стояла спиной к своему слушателю, увлеченная своим занятием. Геральдина любовалась изящным изгибом фигуры, задерживая внимание на напряженных руках, что умеючи сжимали в руках инструмент и смычок. На фоне догорающего костра бард выглядела ещё эффектнее, и ведьмачка проследила взглядом за несколькими искринками, что поднимались в воздух и, натурально, по команде «Cyt!» угасали с едва слышимым для человеческого уха, но зато хорошо различаемым для ведьмака треском.  
Геральдина слышала все лесные звуки, но в эту ночь казалось, что все они шумят в унисон песне Лютик.

Z popielnika na Wojtusia  
iskiereczka mruga.  
Chodź opowiem ci bajeczkę.  
Bajka będzie długa.

Рефрен первого куплета замкнул круг песни, и бард замолкла. Вот он конец вроде бы, и Геральдине остаётся только подарить овации талантливой возлюбленной, но задумчивый вид менестреля и крепко удерживаемая фидель говорят о том, что партия инструмента ещё не окончена. «Хныкающая» играет с новой силой, теперь без пауз, быстро, громко, что где-то недовольно гаркает стая полусонных ворон, а вместе с ней и шевелится заспанный лес, а, главное, получается пронзительно. Взошедшая со стороны менестреля луна превращает фигуру Юлианы в один литой черный силуэт, и пусть лицо её затемнено, зато видна вся экспрессия движений музицирующей девушки.  
Говорят, что нет на свете силы, что сможет расшевелить черствое сердце ведьмака. Вздор сивой кобылы, не иначе, потому как иначе объяснить, что по окончанию музыки Белый Волк вовлекла не отошедшую от игры и взбудораженную Лютик в свои тесные объятья и припечатала пухлые уста любовным поцелуем. Разве ли это не чувства?  
— Прости, я ошибалась, — говорит тихо Геральдина, поглаживая центр ладони барда. И Юлиане не совсем ясно, то ли она имеет в виду про их дневной спор, то ли про свое мнение о пении Лютик, а, может, и то и другое. Но, так или иначе, Юлиана довольна получившейся реакцией и последствиями этой ночи, красуясь на следующее утро с шеей в засосах-полумесяцах. Хотя это уже совершенно другая история.


	4. Стих-колыбельная — Ах Астахова, Fem!Артлебедев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: небольшое отклонение от канона, Ткачёва не просто так оказалась на опытах в НИИ.
> 
> Как всегда, драббл это who?
> 
> За атмосферой сюда: https://vk.com/club188930165?w=wall-188930165_154

Сколько Валентина себя помнила, она всегда отличалась феноменальной памятью. Эта врождённая черта всегда играла на руку полковнице, начиная с глубокого детства, когда маленькая Валя запоминала на слух сказки, читаемые матерью, а потом пересказывала их слово в слово, водя пальчиком по книге и дуря окружающих своим умением читать, и заканчивая обучением в вузе, когда, чтобы сдать экзамен по организационно-правовому обеспечению АСУ, достаточно было прочитать страницы учебника один раз. Со временем, наловчившись, теперь уже Валентина Юрьевна — без отчества никуда — могла с одного взгляда запомнить координаты цели, мелькнувшие перед глазами на мгновение, с точностью до секунды. Словом, память всегда была верным другом и помощником полковницы, выручая в самых затруднительных ситуациях.

Более того, Валентина умела фильтровать информацию и выбрасывать из головы ненужную, чтобы не захламлять свои мысли. Так почему же у неё из головы не выходит уже который день дурацкий стих?

К полу автозака прижата вихрастая светловолосая макушка, так что в нос бросается запах автолина, от чего хочется нестерпимо морщиться. Руки скованы за спиной и «милосердно» придерживаются одним из солдатов, но даже так лопатки девушки бугрятся, искажая татуировку креста с крыльями, что не скрывала просторная майка с глубоким вырезом на спине. Тёмка первое время пытается вырваться, рычит, агрится, как дикий зверь, матерится, посылая всё и вся нахуй, а в льдистых глазах ни капли адекватности.

— Точно с катушек съехала, — отмечает один из солдат, ехидно посмеиваясь, когда после нескольких попыток сбежать, прекращает ругаться и начиная скандировать стихи вслух.

И надо же было в этот момент, подальше от инопланетного корабля, проходить Лебедевым. Чудо спасённая Юля вздрагивает, заслышав знакомый раскатистый голос, владелица которого чуть не прикончила её саму. Валентина удивляется не меньше её, но больше поражается тому, почему автозак ещё не уехал в места не столь отдалённые, увезя с собой главного дебошира. Хотя нет, дело в самой персоне чертановского Че Гевары в юбке, что она может говорить так — складно, без мата, со свойственным ей, но всё же каким-никаким выражением. Лебедева-старшая властным тоном приказывает им ехать, вот автозак скрылся за горизонтом, а слегка хриплый голос ещё раздаётся в голове:

Забывай меня, спи спокойным сном.  
Пусть к тебе во снах явится мечта…

***

Валентина ложится спать прямо в форме, сегодня можно, сегодня особый случай, не каждый день Россию-матушку от инопланетян спасаешь. Завтра можно злоупотребить немного властью, взять денёк отдыха, а потом разгребать всё, что наворотили, не важно чьими руками. Поэтому полковница позволяет себе измять форму, только китель остаётся висеть на ручке двери шкафа, потому что погоны царапают подбородок, стоит удобнее улечься. Да и с ними как-то тяжелей плечам, словно груз тяжелый носишь. А вот китель снял, и всё, спишь как ребёнок, без задних ног. Именно таким сном сегодня забылась полковница.

Лебедева просыпается от дрёмы, вздрагивая, как от испуга, и едва не пробибикав рулем, на который почти легла вздымавшаяся грудь. То, где она проснулась, явно не напоминало квартиру в Чертаново.

Полковница сидела за рулем практичного и потрёпанного жизнью Ленд Ровера, что стоял неподвижно посреди дороги. Марево жары струится по земле, искажая черты дороги и виды вдалеке. Впрочем, от зоркого глаза не скроются ни ярко-розовые цветы буйного миндаля, ни ещё не зацветшие кусты «кубанской кометы». Она определённо находилась в Краснодарском крае, но как, мать его, она сюда попала?

Скорее всего этот вопрос стоило задать человеку, который копошился в капоте автомобиля, загораживая крышкой восхитительный пейзаж.

То, что это был сон Валентина поняла, когда капот захлопнулся, и в машину рядом с водителем уселась Тёмка, точнее Арина Ткачёва, беспризорница с «пацанской кликухой» («не, ну, правда, Валентина Юрьевна, разве будет респект грозе района, если её, не по-пацански, дурацкой Ариной звать будут?»), адресующая женщине такую влюблённую и теплую улыбку, будто бы вместо Валентины сидела Юлька.

— Ну Вы даёте, Валентина Юрьевна! Зачем попёрлись в левый автосервис? — девушка, не стесняясь, отчитывала полковницу, будто бы ей это дозволено, при этом вытирая салфетками загрязнившиеся руки. — Да, бегунок на трамблер хороший поставили, а кто гайки закручивать нормально будет? Ещё бы немного и катушку пробило. Лучше бы ко мне пришли, всё как надо бы сделала, ещё с гарантией!

Проговорив до конца тираду, Тёмка самодовольно вытерла нос ладонью и опять взглянула как втюрившаяся школьница, что Валентине плохо сделалось. Полковница выверенным движением, на автоматизме расстегнула пару пуговиц на своей рубашке, попутно на мгновение заглянув в своё отражение в зеркало заднего вида. Оттуда на неё смотрела не измождённая работой и нервотрёпкой полковница, а посвежевшая, отдохнувшая и даже немного загорелая женщина с лицом Валентины Юрьевны. Лебедева оценила и рубашку: на манер мужской, если и вправду не мужская, с просторными рукавами до локтя, даже выше, как в старом добром Советском Союзе. Но только они не в Советском Союзе, ведь автомобиль иномарка, а Тёмка во все современное одета, вон джинсы модные, драные, футболка с неброским принтом, посылающая весь мир к хуям на английском, с надписью на самой груди и в обтяжку, что эта самая немаленькая грудь подчёркивается.

Девушка понимает взгляд полковницы по-своему, ответив насмешливым прищуром лисьих глаз:

— Чё, красивой считаете? Может, уже поедем или будем друг на друга смотреть или не смотреть? И спасибо где?

— Спасибо, — из вежливости отвечает Лебедева, заводя двигатель и совершенно не понимая, с каких пор эта девчонка так осмелела и вертит, как может, полковницей. Даже в жизни такого не происходило, либо опускает взгляд в пол, будто во всём виновна, либо дерзит так, что вмазать по челюсти мало. А тут такая мягкая, почти домашняя, но по настроению как верная боевая подруга. А какие сладкие губы!

Стоп!

У Тёмки дрожат полуприкрытые веки, а щёки лихорадочно горят, но не отстраняется, целует напористо, надеется на отдачу. Валентина честно не знает, что там думала её версия из сна, но на поцелуй ответила, хотя бы только потому, что девчонка отзывчивая и сложно ей сопротивляться.

Ткачёва отстраняется первой, насмешливо оглядывает вцепившиеся в руль пальцы полковницы и озвучивает свои мысли, как всегда прямолинейная:

— Смешная Вы, Валентина Юрьевна. То в любви признаётесь и трахаете меня всю ночь, так что сидеть невозможно, — Тёмка заелозила, поудобнее устраиваясь на сидении, — то волком смотрите, будто я враг Вам какой-то. Я, конечно, понимаю, на публику нельзя, гомофобы, но сейчас можно расслабиться…

Девичья рука с немного огрубевшими от работы в автосервисе подушечками пальцев аккуратно ложится на женскую руку на руле, без слов попросив начать движение.  
Ленд Ровер двигается с места, Ткачёва убрала руку, и можно расслабиться и музыку включить, пусть в мыслях всё ещё перемалывается эпизод с поцелуем и слова Тёмки. Но что-то ещё вторгается в мысли, и Лебедева слишком поздно понимает, что это те самые стихи, в этот раз нараспев как песня:

Забывай меня, спи спокойным сном.  
Пусть к тебе во снах явится мечта,  
Пусть цветут сады за твоим окном…

За окном автомобиля пролетают деревья распустившегося миндаля.

Утром полковница вновь просыпается в Чертаново.

***

Арина снится ей не часто, но очень метко. И почему-то с каждым сном Лебедевой не хочется их покидать и вновь просыпаться. Просто всё там настолько хорошо, и Лебедева там живая, растормошенная любовью Тёмки, что такой полковница себя видела разве что на студенческой скамье, когда казалось, что война — это весело, а молоко на губах ещё не обсохло. А это было очень давно.

И реальность в Чертаново кажется угнетающе невыносимой, хотя в том же мире сна серый район такой светлый и уютный, особенно во время прогулки у Чертановки с Тёмкой под руку, с неловкими поцелуями там же, прикрывшись фуражкой, или же во время семейного ужина с Юлькой, или же во время просмотра телевизионной белиберды в обнимку. В реальности хотелось найти Ткачёву, скрутить руки, чтобы не убежала, как лис, вильнув хвостом, и спросить, что за хрень вообще творится. Только вот что сказать: «Привет, я мать Юльки, с которой ты пыталась завести отношения, наверное, помнишь, мы тебя, кажется, посадили и теперь мне снится, что мы с тобой встречаемся и мне это нравится?»

— Чушь какая-то, — говорит себе вслух под нос Лебедева как заключение на свою бредовую мысль и на строки отчёта, не увидев в списках, среди заключенных и психопатов Ткачёву Арину Романовну. На месте работы и дома девушки тоже не оказалось, причём достаточно долгое время назад. Она словно пропала со всех радаров с момента их последней встречи и первого сна Валентины.

— Эй! — возмущенный оклик вырывает из мыслей. Тёмка стоит посреди огорода, опираясь на грабли и обиженно надувая губы. — Значит Вы меня сюда, под Рязань, в такую даль, пахать привезли, а сами сидите под навесом чайком наслаждаетесь?

От движений у девушки перекособочились слегка свободные в талии адидасовские спортивки, готовые по виду в любой момент сорваться и с бёдер, на голове цветастая косынка, чтобы не напекло, к ней же цветастая неоновая футболка и изюминка наряда — тёмно-синие сланцы.

«Фэшн из май профэшн», — смеётся Тёмка, гордо расшагивая между грядками и подражая моделям. Где-то оступается, едва не падая на кустики картошки. Полковница смеётся, и как-то запоздалой мыслью понимает, что желает Ткачёву и такой, с недовольной лисьей миной, обгоревшим носом и в черт-те что одетую. Тем и приятно будет избавлять от одежды.

Валентина пугается своих неприличных мыслей, хотя и так ясно, что совсем пропала в этом мире грёз с льдистыми глазами.

И да, Лебедева наслаждается чаем на крытой веранде, в более скромном «прикиде»: в штанах хаки для рыбалки и растянутой майке.

— Отставить бунт на корабле! — наигранно грозно прикрикивает Валентина, но Ткачёву не так просто провести: все приёмчики полковницы уже выучены наизусть и сейчас практически не действуют. Именно поэтому Тёмка, не торопясь, шествует через грядки к веранде, а затем засовывает в пиалу с вареньем палец и облизывает его самым соблазнительным образом.

— Куда грязными руками, балбесина? — отчитывает Лебедева, готовая хлопнуть по рукам, но девушка пожимает плечами, показывая свободной рукой на перчатки, заткнутые за пояс, мол, в них работала, не голыми руками.

Лебедева вздыхает.

— Прошу пардону, — извиняется Ткачёва в привычной манере, от которой уголки губ полковницы поднимаются вверх. — А может искупнёмся, Валентина Юрьевна, а? Говорили же рядом карьер есть с водой. Представляете с разбегу и — бултых! — в воду!

— Я тебе такой бултых устрою, потом задница болеть от ремня будет, глубоко там, чтобы с разбегу, — ворчит Лебедева, припоминая, как в свои студенческие годы, когда приезжала на лето, перевидала здесь отважных утопленников, а Тёмку терять не хочется, в реальности и так её рядом нет, а если и во снах потеряет… Полковница не желает и думать о таком, но к карьеру ведёт, ведь, если девушке что-то приспичило, она своего добьётся.

— Я, если что, не против больной задницы, — сально намекает Ткачёва, раздеваясь до гола, и, спустившись к воде, пробует вступить в неё ногой. Прогретая жарким солнцем вода всё равно приятно освежает, лучше чем просто сидеть на берегу.

— И не стыдно тебе? А если кто увидит? — задаёт вопрос Лебедева, неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как в водах скрывается обнаженное девичье тело.

— Да никто нас не увидит, расслабьтесь, — упрашивает Тёмка, лукаво улыбаясь и будоража воду ладонью для всплесков, и Валентина не видит причин ей отказать, зная, что это всего лишь сон. Однако раздеваться до гола не спешит, решив оставить майку и белье на месте. Заходит в воду вслед за девушкой, сокращая между ними расстояние и прижимая к себе обнаженное тело.

Это сон, а значит, можно целовать погрубее, оставить засос на загоревшей шее, вдалбливаться жадно, до самых острых ощущений, до шумных брызг, до разрядке в воде, что ноги не держат и трясутся, и Лебедева благородно вызывается донести на руках свою драгоценную ношу до берега, чтобы там продолжить.

Ткачёва утыкается носом в изгиб шеи полковницы и тихо шепчет:

Забывай меня, спи спокойным сном.  
Пусть к тебе во снах явится мечта,  
Пусть цветут сады за твоим окном,  
И ласкает слух тёплая вода.

Полковница просыпается под всплеск воды с тихим «Блять!» на губах и ударяется об спинку кровати. С этим надо что-то решать.

***

Валентина и сама не рада повышению: только больше головной боли и геморроя, «товарищ Лебедева, Вы должны», «Валентина Юрьевна, Вы обязаны». А что в ответ? Складное и величавое звание генерал-лейтенанта, да прибавка к окладу, которая нахрен сдалась. Накопления на безбедное существования в качестве пенсионера уже имеются, да и по возрасту пора давать дорогу молодым, но просто так Лебедева бросить всё не может. Взращённое с советских времён понятие «кто, если не я?» не даёт так просто отпустить кавардак плыть по течению.

А ещё за Юльку страшно. Гребаное НИИ при Министерстве обороны взяло девчонку в оборот для своих научных исследований, как никак контактировала с неземной расой, а Вы, Валентина Юрьевна, в сторонке постойте, за дверьми, а если ослушаетесь приказа, то в расход пустим, на юго-востоке Украины и в Сирии всегда нужно пушечное мясо.

Лебедева намёк поняла и не совалась, пока по всему зданию лаборатории не зазвучала тревога.

Материнский инстинкт сыграл быстрей, чем профессиональная сдержанность, и вот Валентина уже врывается в двери, чтобы вытащить из бассейна напуганную дочь. Повсюду мокро, ботинки скользят по кафелю, с потолка падают капли, будто бы сейчас спокойная вода пару секунд назад взметнулась наверх столбом, прорывая конструкции и разрушая всём на своём пути.

У Валентины слишком много вопросов к этим хрычам в белых халатах, особенно, когда, разворачиваясь, видит в углу знакомые льдистые глаза из снов, на это раз покрасневшие от слёз.

От прежней Тёмки осталось только знакомые черты и хриплый голос, но и они подверглись изменениям: рот перекошен, искажая лицо, а хриплый голос осел, звучит надрывно и заикается. Былая дерзость и отвага окончательно улетучилась, и теперь в угол жалась побитая жизнью девчонка, всхлипывающая от слёз и пытающаяся извиниться перед Юлей.

«Что же с тобой сделали?» — размышляет Лебедева-старшая, а вслух говорит, несколько резко, чем следовало бы:

— А ты что тут делаешь?

— С-Служу О-Отечеству, В-Вал-л-ентина Ю-р-рьевна, — надо же, и в таком состоянии паясничает, пытается выдать подобие улыбки, но, когда больно, получается вымученно. От зоркого глаза генерала-лейтенанта не уходит то, как держится левая рука девушки, не поднимаясь выше груди. Почему-то в груди женщины отдаётся глухая боль, а прилипшая к коже ткань белой рубашки, прохладная от намочившей её воды, раздражает неимоверно.

Лебедева молчит, не решаясь продолжить разговор, а вот Ткачёва, наоборот, кричит, желая, чтобы её услышали. Но получается несвязно, неразборчиво, не звонко и бойко, как в прошлый раз, но вторая часть сбивчивого стиха всё же доносится до ушей Валентины:

П-пусть сия-я-ет в-взгляд нежн-ной добро-отой,  
Н-не хр-рани в-внутри на ме-еня об-бид…

Тёмка пытается вырваться из рук охраны, но куда теперь с её-то беспомощностью — получается безуспешно, но получается только развернуть голову в полоборота, и выкрикивать стороны в сторону Лебедевых, пока не скроется за поворотом.

Впервые со времён Афгана Валентина ощущает грызущее чувство вины.

***

— Нашли себе подопытную крысу? — раздражённо спрашивает генерал-лейтенант ведущего профессора, кивая на камеру Ткачёвой. С высоты контрольного пункта Тёмка и правда выглядит как домашний зверёк в клетке, только бегового колеса для грызунов не хватает, ещё и камеру содержания стеклянной сделали, чтобы как в аквариуме видно было, чем живность там занимается. А девушке, видимо, всё равно: уже приучили здешним правилам — существовать и не сопротивляться, только изредка бросая полной ненависти взгляды. На секунду Лебедевой кажется, что льдистые глаза с плескающейся яростью, что вперились взглядом в непроницаемые окна контрольного пункта, обращены именно к ней. Генерал-лейтенант передёргивает плечами, отгоняя наваждение и дожидаясь ответа от учёного.

Тот с видом высококлассного мозгоправа елейно начал:

— А, Вы, про Арину Романовну? Неужели Вам так интересна её участь?

— Скорее интересно, почему она здесь, а не за решёткой, — цинично произносит Валентина, чтобы отвести подозрения от безумных докторов. На самом деле, чувство вины никуда не делось, как и чувства к тому призраку из снов. Хотя в чем её вина: что не доглядела, что за её спиной тут устроили пыточную, а она ничего не сделала?

«А лучше бы, если бы ты ей ходку устроила, помогая развивать криминальные наклонности?» — усмехается своим мыслям Лебедева, да воспитатель из неё тот ещё. Юлька, вон, сорванцом выросла, а с этой пропащей душой и вовек не управиться. Хотя сновидения показывали почему-то обратное.

— Как Вы знаете, — профессор прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание. — Не одна Ваша дочь, Валентина Юрьевна, контактировала с неземной расой. Арина тоже вступала с ними в контакт и даже пользовалась внеземными технологиями.

Профессор кивнул на экзоскелет Хэкона, Лебедева понимающе поддакнула.

— Так вот, смею официально заявить, что у наблюдаемой тоже выяснились паранормальные способности. Не такие мощные, как у Юлии, но тем не менее вызывающие научный интерес.

Генерал-лейтенант насторожилась:

— Подробнее.

— В ночное время увеличивается активность нейронов головного мозга, у корковых нейронов работают и «молчащие» и деятельные клетки, в фазе медленного сна нейроны ниже коры производят те же электрические разряды, что и в стадии бодрствования, а в глиальных клетках повышается интенсивность обмена веществ. Просто поразительно, как такое вообще возможно и как с такими показателями она вообще ещё существует! — из восхищенной речи профессора Лебедева ни поняла ни слова, но, судя по всему, дело действительно исключительное.

— А теперь по-человечески, — приказала Валентина.

Учёный презрительно скривился, но с объяснениями не заминул:

— Проще говоря, она находится в состоянии осознанного сна, но это не обычное сновидение, а выглядит так, будто она бодрствует в фазе сна. А какой импульс от неё исходит! Поразительно чёткий, лучше и мощнее, чем самый мощный интернет-сигнал! Думается мне, она может транслировать сны. А Вы что думаете, коллега, по этому поводу?

Лебедева пропустила мимо ушей насмешку профессора, пытаясь сохранить как можно более равнодушное лицо. О своём открытии генерал-лейтенант распространяться не хотела. Развернувшись на каблуках, Валентина уже собралась покинуть контрольный пункт, как услышала в спину:

— Да, Арина — наша любимица. И посговорчивее будет, чем генеральская дочь.

В данной ситуации Лебедева посчитала превышение полномочий объективной необходимостью. Профессор кренился над приборной панелью от удара в живот, а сама полковница в этот момент уже спускалась с лестницы, бросив последний взгляд на камеру Ткачёвой, прежде чем удалиться из лаборатории.

***

Опять всё пошло наперекосяк: Юлька упорхнула от материнско-генеральского крыла к своему юродивому пришельцу, за ними охотится инопланетный искусственный интеллект, который чуть не прикончил Лебедева-младшую голосом Валентины. Что может быть лучше?

Ах, да, побег Ткачёвой из НИИ в экзоскелете, погром ею же парочки вертолётов, и самоличная явка с повинной и с Харитоном под ручку. Раз сбежала могла бы и не возвращаться, но льдистые глаза, выглядывающие из-под нерасчесанных светлых прядей будто хотят что-то доказать.

Нервы Валентины на пределе, это беготня с дезинформацией от искусственного интеллекта, возомнившего себя чёрт-те кем, навела достаточно шумихи, чтобы потом ещё два года разгребать все последствия. А ещё беспокойство за Юлю переполняет с лихвой, её до сих пор нет на базе и не дай бог, что случится по пути.

Окончательно все пробки выбивает при виде лисьего прищура льдистых глаз, что смотрят, как во сне, с насмешкой и неожиданно с… пониманием. Лебедева не осознаёт, как оказывается в два шага около Ткачёвой, сначала встряхивая девчонку за лацканы пиджака, а затем пережимая пальцами щёки девушки, грубо отклоняя голову в сторону и выплёскивая весь накопившийся гнев:

— Я тебя расстреляю без суда и следствия!

Тёмка спокойна, знает ведь, что такое не произойдет, и при такой хватке на лице проступает тень улыбки, не, дай Бог, большее, а то пуще прежнего разойдется, а так ещё и Харитону и Гуглу досталось. Ткачёва отворачивается в сторону, чтобы всё-таки спрятать ухмылку, увидеть безупречного и непоколебимого генерал-лейтенанта в взбешённом состоянии и страхе — это уметь надо. Валентина Юрьевна не за себя боится, за Юлю, за других людей, может, где-то среди этих других отведено хоть малюсенькое местечко и для чертановской дворовой девчонки? Если нет, то Тёмка не обидится, как не обижается и на этот выпад.

А, если честно, Ткачёва тоже боится —тоже не за себя, за остальных и — очень— за Валентину Юрьевну. Что-то надвигается, и Тёмка не может это игнорировать всеми фибрами души.

На это раз стихи тихие, но девушка знает, что генерал-лейтенант их отчётливо слышит, пусть и со скованными и неразборчивыми словами и заиканием:

П-пусть сия-я-ет в-взгляд нежн-ной добро-отой,  
Н-не хр-рани в-внутри на ме-еня об-бид…  
Р-расставания ча-ас к нам пр-ришёл с тоб-бой-  
П-пусть тв-воя д-душа в-все пер-реб-болит. 

***

Пятки приятно зарываются в гальку, солнце светит ярко, что светлые глаза со знакомым прищуром лисы жмурятся ещё сильнее, превращая глаза девушки в совсем узкие, как у азиатки, правда волосы, светлые, топорщащиеся и взлохмаченные властной женской рукой, выглядят нехарактерно для заправской китаянки да и черты лица, кроме глаз, не те. Непоседливая девушка ворочается на пляжном полотенце, нарушая их идиллическое молчание на двоих своим кряхтением и шорохами, и надевает очки с розовыми линзами, чтобы можно смотреть на солнце.

Изгибы тела, что обманчиво неподвижно лежит у ног, пленит взгляд Валентины, и та не может не поддаться своему желанию. В конце концов, газета была лишь отводом для глаза для раздумий и тайного любования Тёмкой. Живой и улыбчивой.

Угольные глаза генерал-лейтенанта скользят по загоревшему телу в чёрном купальнике, задерживая неприлично долгий взгляд на бёдрах и груди, ласково проходятся по родинкам на правой щеке, запечатлевают в памяти тянущуюся к солнцу довольную моську.

Резкий подъём головы, перехватить чужой взгляд на себе, и всё — Штирлиц, Вы спалились! — не спрячетесь под шуршащей газетой и за очками-авиаторами. Ткачёва мысленно отмечает, что Лебедева в них совсем как американский шериф или первоклассный коммандос, настолько круто выглядит.

Девушка переворачивается на живот, демонстрируя распахнутые крылья на лопатках и окончательно выказывая свой интерес к Лебедевой. Лицо Ткачёвой находится непозволительно близко к ногам Валентины, восседающей на шезлонге, ещё чуть-чуть и можно напороться губами на горячую, солоноватую от морской воды кожу и услышать над макушкой тихий вздох и не получить приказа остановиться. Ещё одна привилегия их скромного и недолгого путешествия.

— Я не хочу возвращаться, — признаётся Ткачёва, умоляюще глядя снизу вверх на женщину. Симеиз слишком прекрасен и яркий, чтобы возвращаться обратно в серую от обилия многоэтажек Москву.

— Надо, Тёма, надо, — твёрдо произносит Лебедева, поднимая наверх очки и как-то с тёмной печалью вглядываясь в глаза девушки. — Я там одна, без тебя.

Ткачёва хмурится, не понимая, к чему та ведёт.

— О чём Вы, Валентина Юрьевна? — уточняет Ткачёва, ощущая, будто, что-то происходит не так. Краски сгущаются, уже не такие сочные, а звуки окружения стихают, и вот уже шум моря, крики чаек и речь людей поодаль отгораживается от них, будто Ткачёва не находится в этой обстановке, а слушает какую-то медитативную хрень по типу «звуки моря для расслабления» в наушниках.

Лебедева недолго раздумывает, как бы потактичнее растолковать экспрессивной девушке всю сложившуюся ситуацию, и то, что между ними происходит. Жестом просит руки, и Ткачёва не видит причин ей в этом отказать, тем более в тактильностях женщина скупа, а Тёмка, наоборот, охоча, желая касаться как можно чаще. Валентина накрывает тощую ладонь своими длинными пальцами, несильно сжимая, не так, чтобы удерживать, но показательно, что не стоит сейчас убегать.

— Это сон, Арина, — если звучит настоящее имя, то пиши пропало — всё серьёзно. Лебедева поясняет с горечью на языке и видит, как начинает плескаться отчаяние в светлых глазах, а поэтому чуть крепче прижимает ладонь к подлокотнику шезлонга. — Я тоже сплю и вижу сон вместе с тобой.

— Но как? — недоумевает Тёмка. Она же видела, как её выхаживала в больнице Валентина Юрьевна после выстрела, как восстановилась, не без поддержки женщины, спустя время, от ранения и последствий экспериментов, как съехались, как притирались друг к другу, как начали путешествовать: сначала выезжать на выходные, а потом уговорила Лебедеву на отпуск. Невольно вспомнились события в машине в Краснодаре, на даче в Рязанской области, у Чертановки. Это было до или после? Ткачёва окончательно запуталась, растерянность отразилась на её лице.

А между тем звуки окончательно стихли, и картинка перед глазами стала статичной: волна застыла, не достигнув земли, чайка замерла в полёте, люди встали как вкопанные, будто играли в «море волнуется». Истерика накатывала с каждой секундой. Лебедева вновь заговорила:

— Долго рассказывать, но вкратце скажу, что в НИИ тебя не зря на опыты взяли.

— И что, я теперь та же заикающаяся уродина без нормальной руки? И мы с Вами даже не встречаемся? — всхлипнула Ткачёва, не удержав слёзы, дрогнувшие с ресниц на щёки.

— Ты ни в коем случае не уродина, — отрезала Лебедева, морщась от последнего слова. Даже с взлохмаченными волосами, свисающими патлами, запуганная, с искаженным лицом и частично функционирующей рукой, Тёмка была собой, и отвращения не вызвала ни капли. Наоборот, хотелось взять под своё крыло, оберегать, привести в порядок и заботиться до конца дней своих. А то, что они ещё не пара, то…

— Это поправимо, поверь мне, — добавила Лебедева, заверяя то ли в излечении, то ли в их отношения. — Я буду рядом, только проснись.

Ткачёва стыдилась того, что так позорно разревелась и не могла утихомириться, раньше же другая была, булатнее что ли. А сейчас развела нюни как девчонка из детского стишка про потерянный мячик.

Чего Тёмка точно не ожидала, так немного обветренных губ на своём лбу, а затем вкрадчивого голоса, до конца рассказывающего заветный стих:

Спи счастливым сном-  
Бог наш вездесущ.  
Пусть покой придёт с наступлением дня.  
Я не отрицаю  
близость наших душ  
Но обман принять  
— не учи  
меня.

Вокруг всё окончательно померкло, погрузившись в темноту, стёрся и образ Лебедевой, и, отчаянно хватаясь за возможность зацепиться за неё, прокричала:

— Валентина Юрьевна!

Очнулась Тёмка уже в палате со в криком на губах. Дремавшая в углу Лебедева спросонья вскочила с кресла от отклика своего имени и по привычке чуть не встала в стойку. Но, увидев пробудившуюся Ткачёву, в шаг оказалась у её постели, присаживаясь на край и настороженно заглядывая в льдистые глаза. Все сомнения развеяло прижавшееся к чёрной водолазке (в гражданском Лебедеву не часто увидишь) неокрепшее тело девушки, что пыталась обхватить женщину, едва не уронив капельницу.

— Аккуратнее, балбесина, — с переполняющей до краёв нежностью произнесла Валентина, и даже оскорбительное прозвище в её устах прозвучало как ласковое обращение.

— Я… э-это… с-сон видела, и В-Вы тоже, д-да? — голос не слушался, едва позволяя произнести простые слова, и то с заиканием, к тому же грудь ноюще болела, не давая спокойно, без мучительного выражения лица, вздохнуть. Лебедева кивнула, подтверждая истинность её слов.

— Я-Я… люблю Ва-ас, В-Вал-лентина Юр-рьевна, — выпалила Тёмка быстро, насколько состояние позволяет и ткнулась губами в губы напротив, на одном и импульсе, едва соображая, что благоразумно было придержать свои эмоции. Но благоразумность и Ткачёва никогда не ладили, как, впрочем, и товарищ генерал-лейтенант, раз она углубила поцелуй и позволила продолжить это сумасшествие, полное помутнение рассудка, забив на то, что с минуту на минуту могут прибежать доктора или медсестры, услышав пищащие датчики. Это был их первый поцелуй в реальности, и он был ярче, чем все те, что были в мире Морфея. Лебедева с трудом оторвалась от припухших шершавых губ, только когда почувствовала, что Ткачёве не хватает воздуха. Прижавшись лбом к её лбу, Валентина подняла свои угольные глаза прямо на девушку, тихо отвечая:

— Я тоже, Тёма, я тоже.

И в этих словах и взгляде была такая уверенность, будто все так и должно быть, и что эти сны, послания из будущего, обещают сбыться.

Ткачёва никогда не верила в вещие сны, но может стоит попытаться положиться на них?


	5. Колыбельная Блюз — Tom Waits — I'll Shoot The Moon, Fem!00Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Присутствует немножко юмора, не всё же одной романтике быть :3  
> И да, сотрудники техотдела МИ-6 — те ещё шипперы.  
> Вдохновляемся туть: https://vk.com/club188930165?w=wall-188930165_155

В МИ-6 есть негласное правило: приживаются только труженики. Об этом не скажут на инструктаже после приёма на работу, об этом не обмолвятся ни словом твои коллеги, и даже в кабинете у нового М (про прошлую говорят, что погибла при выполнении служебного долга) новичок никогда не услышит из уст Мэллори фразу «Работай лучше!», излюбленную руководителями других фирм. Всё просто и само собой разумеющееся.

Бонд это поняла, набив достаточно шишек и едва не сгорев на работе. Буквально.

Другие тоже понимают, отлынивать или халтурить приравнивается к государственной измене и бесчеловечности, ведь на кону стоят жизни людей и сохранность, если и не всего мира, то Британии так точно. Бездельники долго не остаются в МИ-6 и долго не живут.

Поэтому ничего не было удивительного в том, что Бонд уходит после тренировки поздним вечером, довольная результатами. Для большего счастья не хватало только удачной партии в покер и подцепить кого-нибудь на ночь, чтобы постель грел. И виски на два пальца, приятно обжигающее горло. Пожалуй, последний вариант сегодня кажется самым подходящим: алкоголь как извечный компаньон в опостылевшей, почти необжитой из-за постоянных командировок квартире.

Джейн почти следует своему порыву, пока краем глаза не замечает тусклый свет в одном из окон в восточном крыле. Кое-кто засиделся тоже допоздна, и вроде 007 это не должно ни капли волновать, но почему-то стеклянный лифт останавливается на пару уровней выше этажа с выходом, а женская фигура в безупречном тёмно-сером костюме-тройке уверенно расшагивает в сторону технического отдела. Бонд считает, что ничего такого страшного нет в том, чтобы прогуляться немного по зданию и пройти к лифтам на выход через технический отдел. В конце концов, что тут такого запретного, гуляй, где хочешь, главное — «не портить оборудование». Последние три слова звучат в голове Джейн отстранено-холодным, но звонким, как столкновение об ледышку, девичьим голосом.

Уже на подходе к логову миньонов и их верховного фельдмаршала, по недоразумению оказавшейся щуплой девчонкой с любовью к Эрл Грею, носящей несуразные кардиганы и очки, Бонд видит макушку густых каштановых волос и нелепо замирает, как в старых чёрно-белых комедиях. Нога, поднятая для широкого шага, застывает в воздухе, не смея ступить на пол.

«Конечно, кому, как не Кью просиживать здесь штаны допоздна», — ухмыляется про себя Бонд, радуясь своей находке, как радуется киллер удачной позиции для выстрела, как радуется полицейский успешной облаве на преступников. Как радуется хищник, собираясь напасть на жертву. 007 и есть хищник, самая что ни на есть пантера, плавно опускает ногу без стука каблука, не слышно подбирается к раскрытой двери, готовая излюбленным приёмом подкрасться и застать врасплох незадачливого квартирмейстера низким шёпотом в ухо и крепкой хваткой ладоней на плечах. Увидеть вечно надменные глаза распахнутыми от испуга, почувствовать дрожь во всём теле, хоть на секунду, а затем наблюдать румянец смущения и злость Кью на «Дважды-Неприятность» и на саму себя, что опять повелась на шпионские приёмчики.

О, для Джейн — это как вишенка на торте, слаще всякого десерта, а эта заезженная пластинка — «я попрошу М зачитать Вам ещё пару раз лекцию о необходимости субординации» — ласкает слух лучше арий Венской оперы.

Едва ли Бонд сможет внятно ответить, когда гордое «Я никогда не слышу слова «нет» превращается в осаждающую идею-фикс «Как насчёт ужина сегодня?» По скромным подсчетам миньонов, с самого начала этой катавасии, Кью сказала «нет» четыреста шестьдесят семь раз, а фраза превратилась в такой мем, что в этом году на день Святого Валентина сотрудники МИ-6 дарили друг другу валентинки с фотографией 007 и фразой «Ты настолько мне нравишься, что я хотела бы тебя пригласить на ужин. Сегодня».

По иронии, больше всех валентинок оказалось на столе у грозной начальницы технического отдела. Сев за рабочий стол, тяжело вздохнув так, будто работает исключительно с идиотами, Кью одним движением руки снесла кучу маленьких сердечек в мусорное ведро, приговаривая «деревьев и так на земле мало, а вы, паскудники, ещё сильнее бумагу тратите».

Среди них была и одна особенная, исключительная валентинка, пропитанная дорогим одеколоном и с прописанной изящным, отклоненным чуть вправо, почерком фразой «Я действительно хочу пригласить тебя на ужин». Увы, и она оказалась жертвой мусорного ведра и так не дошла до адресата.

Кью затеи не оценила, а шуток на тему чувств не терпела. Но это же миньоны — чем бы дети не тешились, хоть пусть шипперят с кем угодно — а потому злиться на них не стала. Нервы и без этого были ни к чёрту, в частности, из-за одного своевольного и невыносимого агента с двумя нулями в начале и семёркой в конце. То информатора упустит, то миссию провалит, то отключится в самый напряжённый момент и пропадёт на пару месяцев в «отпуск» и будет присылать насмешливые открытки с далёких и тёплых стран в ответ на очередной написанный некролог. А Кью опять волосы на себе рвать и отдуваться за двоих у Мэллори в кабинете? Квартирмейстер уже задумывалась о том, чтобы взломать отдел кадров и прописать в своём трудовом договоре повышенную ставку оклада и молоко за вредность. Себе и своим трём кошкам.

А ведь бедный квартирмейстер ещё не подозревала, что Джейн Бонд, сердцеедка всея Британии, совсем не шутит с чувствами.

И ведь не учит жизнь ничему: столько раз влюбляться и видеть смерть возлюбленной (пусть и возлюбленной на одну ночь) своими глазами, а всё также наступать на те же грабли. В душе впивается зубами, грызёт всё нутро ещё не задушенная до конца совесть, а сердце пропускает удар, когда Бонд, подкравшись к порогу офиса, словно мальчишка-пакостник, видит уснувшего квартирмейстера за своим столом, и делает умозаключение, что та выглядит чрезвычайно мило… Мило? Откуда только понабрались такие словечки в лексиконе машины для убийств?

Кью дремлет в кожаном кресле, умостив голову на скрещенные руки, в окружении нескольких мониторов. Судя по тому, что они перешли в ждущий режим, показывая зелёные строчки цифрового кода из «Матрицы», квартирмейстер забылась сном уже как с полчаса назад. И надо было поддакнуть себе, развернуться и уйти восвояси, но Бонд не настолько сильный человек, чтобы воспрепятствовать своим желаниям. Острые грани бодрствующей Кью сейчас были спрятаны, сглажены крепкой дремотой, и без того молодое лицо казалось совсем юным, и, черт возьми, весь образ так и манил коснуться.

Джейн делает вид, что заходит сюда исключительно для того, чтобы пробудить нерадивого квартирмейстера и с привычной усмешкой предложить другое, более удобное место для сна, может, даже её кровать, но рука не поднимается так кощунственно прерывать чужой сон. Вместо этого Джейн выкидывает остывшую лапшу, выливает холодное подобие Эрл Грея и подумывает, транспортировать ли квартирмейстера на диван без последующего пробуждения или всё же накрыть чем-нибудь? Бонд останавливается на втором варианте и, не раздумывая, скидывает с себя пиджак, чтобы укрыть хрупкие девичьи плечи под мешковатым горчичным кардиганом. И Джейн с чувством выполненного долга развернулась бы и ушла, если бы не услышала в спину непривычно мягкое, сонное:

— 007…

Так, с придыханием, обычно говорят томные любовницы после кувыркания в постели, а не ехидные квартирмейстеры, которые отказывают в знаках внимания. Тем не менее, Джейн вся, как натянутая струна, замирает, ждёт ещё оклика, но, получив лишь нагнетающую тишину, разворачивается сама, готовясь столкнуться с умными зелёными глазами за стёклами очков.

Только вот Кью так и не сдвинулась ни на йоту из своей позы, а самой Бонд просто мерещится то, что отчаянно хочется столько времени. Бонд и разозлилась бы на себя, если бы со стороны стола вновь не раздалось:

— Джейн…

Ещё и мурлычаще, будто кот в кресле спит, а не человек. Квартирмейстер даже не разомкнула глаз, лишь поплотнее закуталась в пиджак, уткнувшись носом в ткань.  
Бонд смерила обстановку изучающим взглядом, заметив, что дыхание осталось прежним, ровным, а веки не подрагивают, как бывает при попытке притвориться спящим. И улыбнулась.

Не каждый раз достаётся такой джекпот. Не каждый раз твоё имя шепчут во снах.

Густые волосы цвета тёмного каштана ощущаются как шёлк под плавными движениями ладони. Джейн осторожничает, вплетая пальцы в локоны и стараясь не разбудить девушку. Кью порывисто выдыхает в ответ, жмётся к ласкающей руке, и 007 чувствует себя самой последней влюблённой дурой.

Бонд всё же поддаётся порыву, решается на первый вариант, аккуратно поднимая на руки квартирмейстера, будто та ничего не весит, и направляясь с ней на диван. И это выглядит поопасней, чем миссия с разминированием бомбы. Одно резкое движение и квартирмейстер морщится, будто вот-вот собирается проснуться. Бонд тихо шикает, неторопливо укачивая хрупкое тело в своих руках.

Чем обычно усыпляют людей, кроме убойной дозы снотворного и тупого удара по голове? На ум первее приходят колыбельные. Другой момент: голова агента с двумя нулями вовсе не помнит хоть один мотив детских песенок. Да, из Джейн вряд ли выйдет примерная мать, но также, как и этот неоспоримый факт, Бонд точно знает, что, кроме детских песенок, есть ещё и блюз, который успокаивает не хуже всяких «twinkle, twinkle».

Тихий, глубокий голос с хрипотцой вплетается в тишину ночи, с лихвой извиняясь за нарушенный сон и силясь утянуть обратно в дрёму:

I’ll shoot the moon  
Right out of the sky  
For you baby  
I’ll be the pennies  
On your eyes  
For you baby

Морщинка на лбу Кью разглаживается, лицо принимает выражение полной безмятежности, и Джейн спокойно выдыхает, несколько расслабляясь. Осторожно стягивает очки, подцепив пальцами оправу на переносице, убирает их восвояси, любуясь бледным лицом. Без строгих очков квартирмейстер совсем девчонка, беззащитная, без набора колкостей и ноутбука под мышкой.

«И как такую только пустили в МИ-6 и назначили руководителем отдела? Совсем рехнулись», — размышляет про себя Бонд, скользя взглядом по всему телу. Рехнулась, по всей видимости, сейчас только Бонд, раз мимолетная близость их тел вызвала запрятанные жгучие фантазии. В мысли лезут нелепые сравнения с набоковским Гумбертом, все-таки разница в возрасте между ними приличная, и на языке так и крутится назвать её «деткой», совсем как в песне. Интересно, как она отреагирует, если 007 так случайно обмолвится во время беседы? Звонкая пощечина или авторучка вместо оружия на следующем задании?

I want to take you  
Out to the fair  
Here’s a red rose  
Ribbon for your hair

К бледной коже Кью подойдут не только красные розы, но и все красивые цветы мира. Короткий ноготь очерчивает рельеф рук, обводя кончиком тонкие, просвечивающие вены. Кью дёргается, но не так сильно, чтобы распахнуть глаза. Бонд с трудом сдерживается себя, чтобы не зацеловать эти тёмные линии, почувствовать губами лёгкую пульсацию. А поэтому продолжает песню, понизив голос ещё сильнее:

A vulture circles  
Over your head  
For you baby  
I’ll be the flowers  
After you’re dead  
For you baby

«Для тебя, детка» — Бонд готова дать Кью всё, что та захочет. Кроме смерти. Она много раз даровала её своим возлюбленным, и ещё одну она не готова потерять и отдать в когтистые руки карги с косой. Пусть пока Кью ей и не принадлежит.

Любопытный зелёный глаз аккуратно поглядывает из-под ресниц, выведывая обстановку. А в следующий момент Кью видит лишь светлые волосы и чувствует изысканный запах парфюма, ударивший резко в нос. Голос Бонд шепчет на ухо в манере Тома Уэйтса, буднично признаваясь в любви и четко диктуя свой номер телефона, так что в память квартирмейстера волей-неволей врезаются и без этого заученные наизусть цифры:

You know I love you baby…  
So why don't you call me…  
You know my number…  
Three-nine-two…  
Seven-seven-four…  
Call anytime…

I want to build  
A nest in your hair  
I want to kiss you  
And never be there

I’ll shoot the moon  
Right out of the sky  
For you baby  
I’ll shoot the moon  
For you

Хоть в песне и говорится о поцелуе, Кью, заливаясь краской румянца, совсем не ожидает губ Дважды-Неприятность на своих губах, словно тиснением оставляющих своё клеймо. Бонд не нужно раскрывать чужие губы, проникнуть языком, можно свести с ума и так, покусывая и зализывая кожу. Квартирмейстер на своей шкуре чувствует все приёмы опытной любовницы и почти отвечает в ответ, начхав на своё притворство. И это бы и произошло, если Джейн не оторвалась бы первой и вышла из офиса, будто ничего не случилось.

Кью вздыхает, вскакивая с дивана, как только шаги стихают, и сентиментально трогает свои губы, до сих пор, хоть и иллюзорно, ощущая поцелуй. Никто до и после так её не целовал и не будет целовать — квартирмейстер уверена точно. А пока надо сохранить себе запись с камер в скрытую папку, а с архивов МИ-6 стереть. Предчувствие подсказывало, что ей это предстоит ещё не раз.

***

Эпилог

— Кью, — громко и лаконично приветствует Джейн, как только открывается дверь техотдела. Проходится между рядами миньонов, не отрывая глаз от квартирмейстера. Классическое сочетание — белая рубашка и чёрная жилетка — прекрасно смотрится на увлечённой чертежами девушке, подчёркивая её изящную и хрупкую фигуру. Бонд сжимает руки в кулаки, пытаясь не представлять, как сильно можно сжимать в своих руках эту тонкую талию, выгибать до хруста позвонков чужую спину, нагибать над столом, молча приказывая выпятить бёдра. Кажется, с той ночи, когда Джейн попробовала губы Кью, фантазии стали откровеннее и более вызывающими, что после разрядки хочется покурить сигарету-другую.

— Ах, это Вы, 007, — говорит Кью буднично, будто бы её прихода здесь и не ждали, будто под дверьми толпится целая очередь агентов из двух нулей. Очереди нет, но квартирмейстер действительно снабжает оборудованием и других агентов с лицензией на убийство, хоть и не курирует их так, как Бонд.

Дважды-Неприятность — личная головная боль Кью, с которая только она и может сладить, а Кью — личная неприличная фантазия больного на голову агента с двумя нулями. На том и порешили.

— Есть что-то для меня? — интересуется Джейн, выжидая ответа со скрещенными руками.

Квартирмейстер презрительно морщится от запаха сигарет, исходящего от Бонд, что женщине хочется зажать у стены строптивую девчонку, встряхнуть разок-два и проговорить вульгарно, прямо в губы: «Это всё из-за тебя. Ты представляешь как хочется курить, после того, как представишь тебя, скачущей на моих пальцах? Ни одна девочка на ночь тебя не заменит, мне нужна только ты.»

— Да, конечно, — дежурно улыбается Кью, жестом приглашая за собой. У стойки квартирмейстер уверенно крутит Вальтер в руке и оглашает все навороченные характеристики. —… И ещё поработала над дальнобойностью Вашего красавчика. В Луну не попадете, как хотели, но на четыреста метров максимальная дальность обеспечена.

Бонд сначала кажется, что строка из песни, умело вставленная в каламбур из слов, ей послышалась. Но насмешливые зелёные глаза говорят об обратном. Джейн решается задать свой привычный вопрос, сохраняя наглую манеру поведения:

— Так что насчёт ужина, Кью?

Кью соблазнительно прикусывает нижнюю губу, немного раздумывая, и Бонд не ждёт иного ответа, как «нет». Но квартирмейстер вновь удивляет:

— Скажем так, если Вы вернётесь с миссии живой и вернёте мне всё оборудование в целости и сохранности, то я, пожалуй, соглашусь.

007 позволяет себе дерзость: удержать их руки в долгом соприкосновении, пока одна передаёт другой пистолет, и томно прошептать:

— Всенепременно, Кью.

День, когда строптивый квартирмейстер сказала «да», отмечен у миньонов красным маркером, как и день неделю спустя, когда 007 впервые принесла с миссии целое оборудование.


	6. Нежная колыбельная — Christina Perri — You are my sunshine, Fem!Azicrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за вдохновение Простому Оленю. Заботливая Зирачка в 14 веке прилагается.
> 
> Посвящается одному демону, которому я не хотела делать больно
> 
> * Инкунабула — книги, изданные в Европе от начала книгопечатания и до 1 января 1501 года

***

Определённо, это самый высокий уровень доверия — попасть в гости к демонице. Даже будучи в знакомстве более шести тысяч лет и в дружественных, а с некоторых пор, после спасения мира от Армагеддона, — в отношениях несколько иного рода, такой шаг Азирафаэль кажется важным. Да и не только ей, раз всю окружающую обстановку в апартаментах демоницы можно охарактеризовать одним эпитетом: идеально. Кроули тут уж расстаралась: растения стояли по струнке, не смея шелохнуться, и все как на подбор, исключительно роскошные и зелёные; в личной коллекции бара появилось любимое вино ангела; ни на одном из предметов интерьера в стиле хай-тек ни пылинки и даже черновой набросок Моны Лизы на стене улыбается шире, чем на оригинале.

В серо-тёмных коридорах апартаментов фигура в белом выделялась сродни яркому зонту в куче чёрных в дождливый день. Зелёные подопечные демоницы ненавязчиво намекали, в какой стороне находится искомый объект, тянувшись своими листьями к ангельской благодати.

Азирафаэль оказалась в кабинете, чудеснув себе белый, совсем не сочетающийся с окружающей обстановкой пуфик (и это-то при наличии роскошного кресла, и Кроули совсем была бы не против, если та сидела бы там), и оценивала ещё один маленький сюрприз демоницы.

В окружении чудом пополнившейся книжной коллекции ангел скользила взглядом по очередному редкому экземпляру сквозь стекла очков и, судя по тому, что на ней была только рубашка, наспех застёгнутая, можно сделать вывод, что та взялась за книги с самого утра, пока Кроули пропадала целый день по своим демоническим делам. Сюрприз, конечно, Азирафаэль высоко оценила, но то, что она им слишком увлеклась, демоницу не очень-то устраивало. Кроули презрительно скользнула по обложке, ревниво любопытствуя, кто отнял всё внимание ангела. На корешке инкунабулы значилось «Овидий. Наука любви». Усмешка проскользнула на губах Кроули.

— Ангел, — обратилась демоница, прислонившись к косяку и скрестив руки. Азирафаэль так забавно вздрогнула всем телом от испуга, так что очки съехали на переносицу. Рука ангела машинально схватилась за сердце, создавая тем самым ещё более комичный эффект.

— Ох, дорогая, это ты. Ты меня так испугала, — страх на лице Азирафаэль сменился самой искренней и доброй улыбкой, а небесно-голубые глаза засияли так, что впору надевать солнцезащитные очки. Словом, ангел так и светилась любовью.

— И как долго ты собираешься просидеть за книгами? — в голосе Кроули скользит упрёк, так что Азирафаэль невольно тушуется, нервно поправляя свои белоснежные кудри.

— Милая, мне совсем немножко осталось… Ты ложись, я к тебе присоединюсь позже, — заверила ангел, и её убеждающая интонация и прелестное хлопанье глаз сработают на ком угодно, но только не на демонице, знающей все её приёмчики. Но Кроули тоже из непростых.

Демоница хмыкает, отталкиваясь от стены, и стягивает резинку с рыжих густых волос, разочарованно выдыхая:

— Как жаль, а мне так хотелось, чтобы кто-то расчесал мои волосы…

И драматично удалилась, добивая влюблённого ангела финишным выстрелом в виде развевающихся при движении волос и лукавого змеиного взгляда. Азирафаэль судорожно хватается за кружку остывшего чудеснутого какао, отхлебывая и морщась сразу от вкуса получившейся бурды. И спешит покинуть кабинет.

***

— Я та-ак чертовски устала… — с утомлением в голосе произнесла демоница, прикрыв глаза и сконцентрировавшись на том, как расческа в нежных руках аккуратно проходится по прядям волос. Азирафаэль не надо отвечать на её реплику, достаточно оставить своими пухлыми губами поцелуй в макушке, чтобы на лице Кроули появилась улыбка.

Ангел усердно и нежно расчесывает спутанные концы, и если развернуться хотя бы пол-оборота, можно заметить, с каким усердием она это делает: сосредоточенность в небесно-голубых глазах, соблазнительно прикушенная нижняя губа и вздернутый носик, гордо приподнимающийся, когда той удаётся справиться с особо трудным участком. Кроули хмыкает — собирается же коротко подстричься и думает, будет ли ангел также возиться с её волосами потом. Определённо да.

Мягкие пальцы вплетаются в пряди, неторопливо массируя кожу головы, и демоница подаётся назад, лишь бы ласкающие руки не исчезали, а когда слуха касается тихая песнь ангельского голоса, Кроули поражённо распахивает свои змеиные глаза. В последний раз она слышала эту песню ещё в сороковых, но ей почему-то доводилось слышать её и раньше.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Четырнадцатый век, точно. Самый скучный век. И незапоминающийся. Запомнились лишь слова песни. И то, что засыпая в четырнадцатом с распущенными волосами, демоница очнулась в пятнадцатом с заплетённой косой.

Кроули разворачивается, сталкиваясь с небесной синевой в глазах ангела. Смотрят с радостью, как при виде подарка на Рождество, — «неужели всё-таки вспомнила?»

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and cried_

В постели лежать удобно друг к другу лицом, смотреть глаза в глаза в переплетении ног и рук. И обязательно, чтобы одна пухленькая ангельская ручка перебирала волосы, так что несвойственно мурлыкать хочется. Прелестный ангел даже неудобную кровать с жестким матрасом превращает в пуховую перину, что клонит спать, стоит только откинуться на подушки. Но демоница стойко противостоит сну, покрывая короткими поцелуями милое ангельское личико.

Черный шёлковый пеньюар Кроули не скрывает алые засосы с прошлой ночи, как и рубашка Азирафаэль с коротким подолом не скрывает отметины от крепкой хватки пальцев на бедре. Сегодня им не нужна страсть, достаточно всеобъемлющей нежности, достаточно обниматься так, чтобы, проснувшись, ангел не заплакал от отсутствия одного демона рядом. Совсем как в песне.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Засыпая, Кроули лениво интересуется, пытаясь хоть на секунду приоткрыть свои глаза:

— Что тебе, чёрт побери, сделал Джимми Дэвис, что ты отдала ему эту песню?

Азирафаэль тихо хихикает, прикрывая рот ладонью, и заговорщически шепчет:

— Это большой секрет.

Кроули более чем уверена, что та им поделится завтра за чашечкой кофе.

А пока остаётся наслаждаться компанией Азирафаэль, каждую ночь надеясь, что такое будет длиться вечность.


	9. Колыбельная дракона — Женя Любич — Колыбельная тишины, Fem!Smaugbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы заглядываем сюда:  
> https://vk.com/club188930165?w=wall-188930165_190

Говорят, что хоббиты — мастера на все руки. Бильбо считает, что это очень преувеличенный миф, вот домовитость и хозяйственность при себе имеются. Ради своего дома можно и лестницу, на вид поломанную без возможности спасения, починить и погреб расширить, чтобы запасы было где хранить или еще что-то в этом роде, а остальное полуросликам и не надобно.

Однако по Бэггинс такое не скажешь, сидит, пыхтит трубкой, юркими пальчиками скручивая бумагу в причудливую фигурку. Кто бы из Туков прошел бы сейчас мимо, если не уже, да и ворчнул бы громко, что нечего такому почтенному хоббиту ерундой заниматься. Только вряд ли Бильбо его услышит, увлеченная своей работой.

И только когда взгляд цепляется за фигурку, вышедшую из чубука, Бэггинс словно отряхивается от наваждения. Маленький дракончик из дыма, почти как две капли похожий на оригинал, что в жизни огромнее раз в двадцать, если не больше, воспаряет к небу. Бильбо провожает его взглядом, но на всякий случай осторожно оглядывается. Неудивительно, что в последнее время Бэггинс перестала курить трубочное зелье с другими хоббитами, так и до мании недалеко.

Бильбо переводит взгляд на поделку и смеется, глядя на получившегося, немного угловатого дракончика. Надо признать, она слишком соскучилась.

Полурослик, предпочитающий оседлый образ жизни, и странствующий дракон — что за странная парочка? Правда, в последнее время первая уже не так сильно держится за свою нору и может пропасть на недельку-другую из Шира, а вторая странствует в одиночку не слишком долго, потому что кое-кто сильно беспокоится, но, тем не менее, тоску друг о друге это не умаляет нисколько.

Бильбо скучает по их посиделкам по вечерам, когда долговязая очеловеченная дракониха едва не стукается лбом об низенький потолок, но учтиво сидит за дубовым столом, сложив пальцы домиком в задумчивости и глубоким голосом рассказывая свои истории. Скучает по тому, как Смауг терпит дурашливости Бэггинс, смех ни к месту, глупые шутки или внезапно водруженный на голову венок из одуванчиков, что приминает темные кудри. Дракониха фырчит, и из ноздрей стелется обжигающий дым, что смешит полурослика только сильнее. Скучает по тому, как дракониха скручивается в три погибели, пытаясь примоститься на постели Бэггинс. По этому случаю Бильбо даже убрала изножье, чтобы та могла вытянуть ноги, но даже это особо не помогало. Зато ворочания в кровати прекращались, стоило хоббиту зайтись в тихом пении:

_Мне бы крылья, чтобы укрыть тебя;  
Мне бы вьюгу, чтоб убаюкала;  
Мне бы звёзды, чтоб осветить твой путь;  
Мне б увидеть сон твой когда-нибудь._

На самом деле, Бильбо завидно. Завидно, что она простой хоббит, чей удел возделывать землю, а не скитаться, полурослик, у которого из оружия только кинжал, а не меч. Но вот она Бэггинс — героиня, прошедшая всё Средиземье, а Жало выручало лучше острейших клинков. Но нет крыльев, нет возможности взлететь в любой момент и посмотреть на всё с высоты, разрезать крылом облака и воспарить в паре со Смауг. В первый их совместный полет у Бильбо захватывает дыхание, и ей становится понятным, почему дракониха ни за что не променяет это ощущение на жизнь там, внизу на земле.

_Мне бы небо чёрное показать…  
Мне бы волны, чтобы тебя укачать;  
Мне бы в колыбельную тишину,  
Точно корабли проплывают сны._

Бильбо страшно. Страшно, что в один прекрасный день Смауг больше не вернётся, но четкая тень огромного зверя ложится на хоббичью нору, а затем из-под сени деревьев выглядывает уже точеная фигура со смоляными кудрями. Смауг приходит проведать своего полурослика и послушать песню ещё раз и уснуть, заключив в объятья Бильбо.

_Баю-баю-бай, ветер, ветер — улетай;  
И до самого утра я останусь ждать тебя.  
Баю-баю-бай…  
Баю-баю-бай…_

И ещё раз. И ещё раз.

Бильбо замирает на последней ноте, замечая, как небосвод на секунду темнеет, однако потом заходящее солнце вновь слепит глаза. Раздаётся шум деревьев, будто их всколыхнул внезапный шквал ветра, или же это взмах огромных крыльев? Изящная рука ложится крепкой хваткой на плече, вторая накручивает на палец завиток тёмно-медных волос, и вкрадчивый шёпот раздается в макушку, пробирает до мурашек:

— Прилетела на зов твоей песни, моё сокровищще. Пойдём в дом, споешшь мне ещё.

На виске пульсирует от горячего касания губ, Бильбо едва отходит от него, как бумажный дракончик взмывает в воздух от дуновения Смауг. Остается только наблюдать с раскрытым ртом за фокусом, пока дракониха за руку уводит вглубь норы. К моменту, когда бумажный дракончик опадает на землю, лавочка перед домом Бэггинс уже пуста.


End file.
